


побег

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Gen, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We saw Ethan escape the Kremlin, but how did Benji manage to get out and end up on that train? Written from Benji's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	побег

**Author's Note:**

> So we saw Ethan escaping the Kremlin and getting caught up in the explosion, but what happened to Benji between him leaving Ethan and him turning up in the train? Here's my take on it. I don't know whether Benji's uniform would have changed in the same way that Ethan's did in the film, but I'm assuming it did so that's how I've written it. I hope this one is good and I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Oh and for the title, I used a translator to find out the Russian word for escape. That is what it came out with. I hope that the translator I used was correct lol

Before I know it, I'm hitting the ground running. Quite literally, actually. I give Ethan one last glance as he tells me what to do and I make a sharp left down the corridor. My jog turns into a run as I follow the winding pathways of the Kremlin in search of an escape. Whoever that man was, he meant business.

 _"Standing by to detonate." _He had said.__

Detonate. You don't have to be a rocket scientist, or even an IMF technical analyst, to know what that means. Amongst my muddled thoughts, I feel reminded of a quote from a film my friend showed me ages ago.

"This shit just got real."

I would laugh at the relevance was I not in such a hurry to get out. I hope that Jane has realised what is going on and has got out of dodge. I know she's smart so I'm guessing she's easily a good mile or so away by now. Ethan is easily capable of taking care of himself so he's probably already outside. Two down, one to go. That one is me.

Man, I'm not cut out for this. Maybe I'm not ready for it all. I decided to take the field exam merely a few months after the mission involving Ethan's ex-wife. I had a brief taste of what he did out here and it had tasted good. Kind of like when your mum is cooking dinner and she lets you have a little taste of the meat. It is fantastic, however once you have the taste for it, you can't help wanting more. That is how I felt. I had a new found hunger for the adventures Ethan experienced. But I couldn't have that while I was stuck in my bubble. So I needed to find the pin and break free. The field exam was my pin.

So now I'm here. Running through the halls of the Kremlin, searching for a way out before I get blown to smithereens. No biggie, right?

I can see someone walking towards me so I slow down slightly. Nodding as I pass him, I wait for him to lose sight of me before picking up the pace again.

There it is.

I can see a door and beyond it is my safety net. I just have to reach it. I dart my eyes around to make sure no one notices me as I powerwalk towards it. When I feel my hand wrap around the handle and when I smell the fresh Russian air, I feel slightly more at ease. I see a small, dark area and duck into it quickly. I need to get rid of this uniform.

Ok, so the jacket turns inside out… Got it. Now the fake tie and shirt can go. Done. Off with my hat and glasses and I'm done. I pull the bin bag from my pocket and once my disguise is inside, I throw it into the darkness and begin to move. I glance around at the crowded courtyards surrounding the building. I really hope that the "bomb" was merely a ruse in order to send the guards after us. Of course, the suggestion of a bomb threat would put any security team on edge. I'm just gonna convince myself that's what it was. For the sake of all these innocent people. There is no bomb. Now I just need to get to the rendezvous point and…

Wait…

What's that?

I turn around just in time to see the Kremlin, the beautiful building that I had just exited, explode. It is one of the most frightful things I have ever seen. I begin to back away from it, but I can't bring myself to look away. I'm simply mesmerised by the sight. The ground is shaking below me and I know I have to run now or my first mission will also be my last.

I'm running again. This time, a lot faster.

Note to self: if I survive this, be sure to find my old personal trainer and thank him. I don't think I could have run this fast two years ago.

I can hear the blasts behind me and it really does sound like their following me. Hunting me down. Waiting to catch me.

My legs are aching and the balls of my feet are burning as they each hit the ground in turn.

 _Pain is your friend, Benji. Pain is your friend. _I try to encourage myself to go on as the continuing explosions get closer.__

I'm almost at a field which is filled with trees. If I can just reach that area…

Oh crap, when did I learn to fly?

I'm going to reach the trees, alright. I had just hoped it would be feet first instead.

I never thought I'd say this, but I kinda miss my bubble.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

My mind is swimming. Why is my head hurting so badly? And when did my hearing deteriorate that much?

I can hear something. Sirens. There's something else there too. Shouting. Lots of shouting.

My body is jolting slightly. Feels like something is shaking me. What the hell is going on?

"Benji…"

I can hear a soft voice in the distance.

"Benji…"

Wait, that was a bit louder that time.

"BENJI!"

Ok, that's definitely louder. And a lot closer. Like right-next-to-my-ear closer.

"Benji! Wake up! We've gotta get out of here!"

I need to open my eyes at some point. Might as well try now, seeing as the voice sounds seriously pissed off. Here goes nothing. As I let the light pour in, I realise that I'm lying on my stomach. Rolling onto my back, I notice there's a figure standing over me. A familiar figure.

"Jane?"

"Come on, Benji. Let's get you up." I grasp for the hand she's holding out for me and she pulls me to my feet. A little too quickly, might I add, as my world begins to spin around me.

"Whoa…" I didn't mean to say that out loud, but oh well, at least Jane has realised her mistake, because she gives me an apologetic look before we begin to move. "What happened?"

"There was an explosion."

"No shit." I respond, rubbing my aching head. "I mean after that. Why are we running?"

"I just got a message from IMF. You will have got one too, but since you were too busy sleeping…"

"Hey, now come on…" I begin to argue, but Jane butts in.

"We've been framed, Benji." The tone she speaks with is more serious than I've ever heard from her before.

"What?" I am totally lost by this point. I'm guessing it's resulting from a mixture of my possible concussion and just plain confusion.

"Someone has set us up and they're blaming us for the attack. We need to get out of here before they find us."

"But can't they prove that…" what am I saying? Whoever was clever enough to get into the Kremlin under both security and our noses, will clearly have covered their tracks enough to ensure we are entirely to blame. "So what happens now?"

"We have to get to a train, it's a few miles from here. Then we just have to wait for our orders."

"What about Ethan?" I'm fearing the worst by now. "Where is he? Have you heard from him?"

"Ethan hasn't contacted me since before the explosion. I don't know where he is." _Or if he's even alive _was what should have come next, but I know she doesn't want to think like that. We've both just got to think positively. We can sort this out. With or without Ethan. Preferably with.__

We have to.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I referred to Julia as Ethan's ex-wife, but seeing as I was writing from Benji's POV and at this point in the movie he doesn't know what really happened, I figured that would be best.


End file.
